sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Senate Hall
Galactic News Network Broadcast "Welcome to GNN. I'm Tome Tacker, and have we got a story for you tonight." "Thats right, Tome. I'm Daine Simonas, and a few days ago, a member of the poperazi spotted the Karnasaur Senator, Etah 'Omwar, walking with his wife toward thier home. 'Music could be heard in the background', stated the reporter, 'and things looked like they were about to get intimate.'." "Indeed, Daine. I myself beleive that Senator Etah may have something to hide,like a hidden baby behind his back. We move to investagative reporter, Oli Wilams. What do you have for us, Oli?" "Iain'tgotsquat!" "Come, now, Oli. You must have something?" "Igotarash!" "Thats disgusting Oli. Anything else?" "Senatorlooksbad!" "And there you have it. How many people said that, Oli? "All52of'em!" "I see. Well, thats it for right now. I'm Tome Tacker." "And I'm Daine Simonas, from those of us from GNN, signing off." Replacement to Galactic Empires Hi all, I'm back from holiday. I'm also confused. Is this the replacement to Galactic Empires, or are we still continuing with it? Personally, I enjoyed Galactic Empires - all the expansion and building etc seemed very interesting - to me, anyway. And are we accepting the Mega-UE's detonation as real or just a possibility? Personally, I'd like to see GE continued with, either with the UE going off or not. --Fegaxeyl 14:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Karnasaur/Hunre Conversation Ejer:"So, Etah, tell me the truth: are you really having a baby?" Etah:"Of course not! I just hardly ever get to be alone with my wife, as I stated before." Ejer:"Huh..." (Suddenly, and explosion is heard) Ejer: "What was that?" Etah:"I don't know..." They walk to the sound, finding injured guards. The same who were escorting Brak. Etah:"Can you hear me? What happened?" Guard:"...Came out of...nowhere..." Etah: "What? What came out of nowhere?" Guard: "Like, 4 guys...no weapons...suddenly, these...these, blades came out from the top of thier wrists and...stabbed us...Brak got...away...I'm sorry...sir..." Etah:"What species?" Guard: "...Uhh...Karna...Karna..." The Guard passes out. Ejer:"Oh my Spode..." Etah: "He's not dead. Send for a medical team." He complies. The Senator looks grim, and is alone. The cameras were shot out. Etah: "They're back. They know. But why do they need...no.No,no,no,no! Spode d*** it!". Moments later, the Med Squad arrives. Galactic News Network Broadcast 2 "Welcome to the GNN. I'm Tome Tacker, reporting on the Spice Selling Act." "And I'm Daine Simonas. As we speak the senators are discussing an economic act to combat the rising piracy of spice in the galaxy. Though Senator Yatug argues it will force down piracy levels and prevent mistakes in sorting, other senators argue it will make the spice price rise higher and that the fighter that accompanies the spice transports may intimidate races." "Yes, it appears most Senators are not going to vote and are looking for a revision. Senator Etah argues to not pass the bill, while Senator Yatug is supporting it. Right now there are a few Yeas and Nays, but mostly Abstain votes. Senator Ejer is currently drafting a revision." "I see. Tune back in later for the final voting of this bill. That's it for now. I'm Tome Tacker." "And I'm Daine Simonas, signing off." GNN Broadcast 3 Good evening, I'm Tome Tacker. And I'm Daine Simmonas. Today, The Senate held a convention regarding the escaped convict Brak Olama, in which the Karnasaur Senator claimed that he, as a Spectre, is to tell us all that the Karnasaurs that sprung him aren' dangerous and that the Spectres aren't getting involved. All though the original speech was cut out, he made an explanation follow-up that told us everything. Tome? Thats right Daine. However,he seemed to have a problem with his wings, as they seemed to twitch very often. A GNN contact tells us that Senator Etah twitches his wings when he's lying, but we can't be sure. We now go to investagative report Oli Wilams on the case. What've got for us, Oli? Myrashisstillthere! Still disgusting Oli. Anything else? Senatorslyingalot! We know that Oli. Hedoingcauseofthespectres! Really, Oli? What do mean? Heaintallowedtotalk! Is that so, Oli? Yeah! I see. Where did you learn this? Contactinthespectres! I see. There you have it. But wait, Oli, did your contact tell the truth to you? Whats going on? Idontknowdidn'ttellme! Well then, thats all we have for you. For all of us at GNN, I'm Tome Tacker. And I'm Daine Simmonas, signing off. Onboard the Voice of the Ancients Senators Yatug Gat and Ejer Uy have come abord Etah's consular vessal, seeking answers for recent events in the Senate Hall. As they enter the throne room-like observation deck, they see Senator Etah on the throne. Etah:Welcome, friends. Would you like some Nishta?(Karnasaur tea) Yatug: Yes please, I love foreign delicacies. But remember that we're here for answers. Etah: Of course. I will tell you everything, as I promised in the note. But where to start... Ejer: How about the beggining? Who where those Karnasaurs, and why did they spring Brak? Etah: Those Karnasaurs are members of an elite underground organization called the Hashaeons, the Karnasan word for "assassins". The Spectres had a final strike at them a decade ago, or so we thought. When we found out that a squad of them broke out Brak, a team of Spectres, including me, went on a mission to gather some intel. Yatug: And thats why you were on leave from the Senate. Etah: Precisley. We discovered that they're trying to cause an internal coup within the Karnasaur Empire, and are using Brak to do it. Comm. Officer: Sir, incoming transmission from SpectreIntel. Holographic. Etah:S***. You two, stay out of the Hologram's scanner. Hologram appears of a Karnasaur in armor. Spectre: "Etah, we've new information. They're aren't going for just the Karnsaurs. They're going Galactic-scale" Etah: Galactic? They haven't tried something like this since Infiltration-H16. Spectre: I know. The're trying to get the Senate off guard, in one place, and then assassinate every single last senator in the galaxy. Etah: Sir, I have to tell the Senate- Spectre: No! It will cause panic on a galactic scale. Keep it to your self, and no hints. Understood? Etah:...Yes, sir. Transmission ends Etah:...No one can know about this. I'll keep an eye and a gun out for any possible Hashaeons. To answer anything else, we're on a manhunt for Brak, we're watching you two off consular vessels, and I'm allthats left from the Spectres considering you a liability to them, with all your questions, and frankly, I'm running out of excuses, so please, drop the questions, for your own safety. Please go, I've got Spectre buisness to take care. In Ejer's Hospital Room Etah and Yatug visit Ejer before leaving to say goodbye Ejer:(Breaths) Etah, Yatug, I saw it on TV (Breath) Etah: Then you know. Goodbye, Ejer, this may be the last time I see you. Yatug: Are you recovering, Ejer? The senators are protected and have teleported to their ships. Did you see that on TV Ejer:(Breath) I know it won't be, Etah, and Yatug, thank you (Breath), and I saw the whole thing on TV. (Breath) I know you Karnasaurs and Heglareans have some medical technology, (Breath), and I know you've come to heal me to go with you, Etah. (Breath) (Etah And Yatug do heal him, but Etah leaves without him) Etah: Goodbye, Ejer. Ejer: Bye, Etah. Yatug, get me a nurse, I need to sign out. (Etah leaves room quickly) Yatug: Ok. (Yatug leaves and returns with nurse who allows him to leave) Yatug: Bye. I have serious business. Ejer: Bye bye. Talk between Ejer and Gen. Koe (After returning home, Ejer is summoned to the home of General Fie Koe) Ejer: Hello General. Koe: Greeting Ejer, you look pretty beat up. Ejer: Yes they got me pretty good. (Koe can notice an slight grin on his face) Koe: So, you are better I hope? Ejer: Much better in fac- (Ejer's Com rings) Ejer: One moment please. (Ejer leaves the room and heads out into the hallway.) 10 mins later... (The General is worried about his guest and take an peek outside into the hall and hears....) Ejer:Yes Yes I know they fell for it. (Chuckles) Ejer: Ok the plan is going with no problems I hope? Ejer: Goo- (Ejer notices Koe) Ejer: I going to have to call you back) (The General shuts the door) (Ejer pounds on the door and says...) Ejer:It is not what you think open up, let me explain! (The Gen, knowing he can not hope to hold out much longer, opens the door) (Ejer is standing there with an laser pistol in his hand) Ejer: Sorry for this(grins) (Ejer shoots the Gen., Ejer promptly takes his ship home to his wife) GNN Broadcast #4 "Welcome to GNN, I am Tome Tacker. Diane is out sick today, but do we have an story for you. We go live to our Hunre News Corespendent Jer Nu. So what do you got for us Jer?" "Thanks Tome, well it appears that one of the Hunren's Generals was murdered today." "Murdered? Do we know his name?" "No, at the time Hunren Officals arent giving much information, but we have heard rumors of an inside job." "Sorry Jer, now we are cutting to an Hunren News conference video on the matter." Hunren Offical: As of 2:00 P.M., Tuesday, General ********, was murdered. We have no more statements on the matter. (Shouts are heard from the crowd, as the Hunren Press Sec. walks off stage.) "Well, this seems like an very imporant story, not only have they censored the General's name, but have declared marshall law for the week. Also, Hunren Senator Ejer Uy has returned home, after recovering from his wounds. He had this to say." Senator Ejer Uy: As of now I am fine, and you can expect me in the senate as it returns to session. "That is all for tonight, I am Tome Tracker signing off for all of us at GNN." von Gunther's Entrance to the Fold Three Eteno entered the lobby of the grand senate building, free at last from the barrage of questions from the mob of media employees outside the building. The one in front, wearing a simple suit and a cap adorned with a metal eagle insignia. The two behind them both held high-quality, ceremonial but operable bolt-action rifles. The two had helmets dating back 700 years, and wore heavy bulletproof jackets. "Louis, Sasha, do you think that maybe we came at the wrong time? The place is empty, save the furniture... oh! And the tri-sword flag!" Senator Gunther said, his voice's pitch increasing. The three short men removed their hats and held them to their chests while saluting, the proper military respect to the Imperial flag. When the salute was finished, Sasha spoke up in his deep voice. "Sir, I read the correspondence as well. This is the right time to be here, and I don't think that the Supreme Commander's office would make such an embaressing mistake." "Even so, there are no people here! The only things here that weren't at the buildings opening are the four flags!" "Maybe the other senators are late. You also don't have a secretary here yet." Louis spoke up. Otto nodded and walked towards the hallway leading into the senate chamber with his guards. Like the lobby, the senate hall was empty save a few janitors cleaning the rows of seats for small-fry senators. The three Eteno took notice of a Heglarean aide run towards them. The man stopped, tired, and handed a letter to Senator Gunther. He opened it and read the content. All other senators are arriving late today as there is much ship traffic between the hall and temporary senatorial quarterings in another district. Because you arrived from off-world, you did not face this problem. We are estimating about a fifteen minute delay for their arrival. Expect them soon. ''- Senate Office Traffic Observer'' "Wonderful. Well, take a seat boys and crack open those diplomatic handbooks you brought." 'Attention senators! Session begins in twenty minutes!" Enter the Dhragolon A Dragon Transporter was being escorted by the Dragon Cruiser and a few Dragon Dreadnoughts in deep space en route. "So remind me where we are going?" asked the Royal, Muryiam Legatu to his pilot, Yartusla Morin. Morin replied, "We are going into Karnasaur territory to the Senate Hall." "Ah yes, that's right. I am the senator for the Dhragolon representing the kingdom." Karrel, who was driving the Dragon Cruiser, said, "Correct. Obviously, since I am very busy trying to keep the kingdom from being overrun with Grox, we need someone who can represent us." "What are these aliens like?" Muryiam asked. Karrel said, "I am not entirely sure myself. The Eteno suggested that we come to this place as there are many races gathered on this side of the galaxy. I'll escort you there." Soon enough, Legatu and Karrel were beamed down to the surface along with one other Dhragolon guard. They were greeted by a Karnasaur. "Ah, so you must be the new race?" Karrel responded, "Indeed. We come from the Perseus arm. I am the king of my people and this here is our senator, Muryiam Legatu." "Nice to meet you Mr. Legatu." "You may call me Legatu if you wish." "Well, Legatu, you've certainly come a long way. Please come inside." The two Dhragolon followed the Karnasaur to the huge Senate building. Karrel said to Legatu, "Good luck, my fellow Dhragolon. Represent the kingdom well. I must return to Grox territory to do some cleaning." Karrel returned to his Dragon Cruiser and sped off towards the Galactic Core. The Karnasaur said to Legatu, "The next session begins in five minutes." GNN News Broadcast #5 "Hi, I'm Tome Tacker." "And I'm Diane Simmonas." "We have a story in from one of our undercover correspondents within the Eteno's military structure. Believe me when I say the gears will be turning in your head when you see this footage and hear about what has been going on in the senate." Tome said. He nodded off-screen, and the news cast cut to footage of a plainclothes reporter next to columns of Eteno APCs, and infantry riding desant on them. The reporter and cameraman approached an officer marching beside the column. "Excuse me, sir, but could you please explain why your nation is attacking another with no incitement whatsoever?" The Eteno, a Colonel, turned to the reporter. "That is untrue. The Tholnens have threatened allies of ours and have frequently tresspassed on our naval drills, firing dummy shots at times. Second... wait... is that a camera?" The camera wobbles and begins to shake around as two Eteno move towards the cameraman. "Sir, I'm with GNN! Don't touch my camera!" "I'm going to have to destroy all of your footage and confiscate your press visas. I apologize, and I do hope that your activites can be cleared up quickly and efficiently during your detainment." The Colonel said. "Detainment!?" "We have no idea if you are spy-" The footage ends, and the screen cuts back to the news cast. "Maybe not so unusual for those paranoid Eteno, but listen to this!" Tome exclaimed. "The Eteno's senator, Otto von Gunther, has been pushing for a bill that will legalize almost all wars!" "Was that Eteno officer's argument legitimate, or is this bill an effort to prevent any backlash on an act of aggression against a peaceful race?" GNN News Broadcast #6 "Good morning, Milky Way, I'm Daine Simmonas." "And I'm Tome Tacker." "Today we have with us Commander Alexsandr Seryeshka. He is an officer in the Eteno Imperial Army Command Brigade CCIV and he is here to put to rest the rumors surrounding the Eteno's recent invasion of Tholnia. Commander, what is the reason for this invasion?" "Vell, dese series of raids and attacks vas pre-emptive attack due to threats against our allies, and intrusion on Imverial Navy fire dvills. Ve are not aiming to topple ze government of Tholnia, nor install pupped politicians. Dis is example to all those who vould work to undermine galactic peace and prosperity." "Ah... thank you, Commander. So, you heard it here first folks. The Eteno claim these attacks are justified. Of course, the final judgement lies with the viewers. I'm Daine Simmonas." "And I'm Tome Tacker." SupcommMonroee 04:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC)